Desbalance
by Huachi-sama
Summary: Pokeshipping Week 2017 El evento mas esperado para nosotros después de ver el reencuentro en Sun and Moon Día 03


_**Desbalance**_

Misty se levantaba nuevamente en su casa de Isla Trovita, se había enojado con Rudy ya que después de vencer a un entrenador su ego se subió tanto que a ella le cayó tan mal… tenía casi 3 años de que vivía ahí, incluso sus hermanas le habían ayudado con esa casa donde estaba viviendo ya que no quería vivir aun con el Líder de la isla a pesar de que miles de veces se lo pidió.

\- ¡Es un pedante!- dijo lavándose la cara, sabía que al abrir la puerta tal vez estuviera ahí con su hermana o simplemente estuvieran varios ramos de flores

Se acercaba a la puerta para revisar cuando el teléfono sonó, camino hacia el aparato pero solo apareció una leyenda que decía "únicamente sonido"

\- ¿Aló?-

\- Hola Misty, ¿Cómo has estado?- la voz sonaba infantil pero con un tono cambiante como un adolescente que ella no pudo reconocer-

\- ¿Quién es?-

\- ¿Después de tres años sin saber de ti y me preguntas quién soy?-

\- ¿Ash?-

\- Si, sé que tu cumpleaños es en estos días, te he mandado regalos con tus hermanas. ¿Te los han dado?-

\- ¿Eh? Nunca recibí nada. Incluso pese que te había enojado conmigo por quedarme en Isla Trovita-

\- Jamás… fue tu decisión al fin de cuentas, bueno luego hablas con ellas. Tengo una sorpresa para ti.

\- ¿Cuál?- en ese instante en el teléfono y en su casa se oyó el timbre- ella asustada colgó y fue a abrir

Ahí estaba el chico con una playera a rayas azules, unas bermudas a juego, una gorra roja que había reemplazado a la de la liga pokemon y en la muñeca una extraña pulsera; además de su inseparable Pikachu al hombro. Misty sintió un tirón en sus entrañas como si al verlo algo que había estado ahí hubiera despertado.

\- Wow que guapa te ves con esa pijama de Psyduck- la chica se dio cuenta de que aún estaba con su ropa de cama y solamente metió al chico de un tirón y fue al cuarto a cambiarse.

\- ¡ERES UN TONTO ASH!-

\- Yo también te extrañe… y dime que tal te ha ido en esta isla, ¿has capturado muchos Pokemon de agua?-

\- No muchos, solo un Corsola que me regalo Rudy para mis 12-

\- Ya veo, ¿sigues con el?- el tono fue un poco triste pero la chica no lo noto

\- Si, aun no tenemos planes de boda pero ya me ha pedido que sea la co-lider de la isla en la Liga Naranja. Y tu… ¿seguiste tu viaje?-

\- Si he conocido varias regiones más… la última es Alola, ahí entre a la academia pokemon para convertirnos en el dúo que gane la liga este año pero nos tomamos unas vacaciones de unos meses para visitarte-

\- Ash... -

La puerta se abrió intempestivamente con un Rudy completamente rojo de ira, y sus manos blancas por la presión que se acercaba a Ash y de la nada le lanzo un golpe que el chico esquivo con mucha agilidad que Misty no había visto.

\- ¿Qué demonios haces con mi novia?- Pikachu estaba preparando un atactrueno pero Misty se interpuso

\- ¡Rudy detente en este instante!-

\- ¡Por eso te enojaste conmigo anoche!, por este mentecato que iba a venir y ser soltera nuevamente e irte-

\- No, es por tu actitud que estas tomando. Ash solo vino a visitarme por mi cumpleaños y tú lo tratas así-

\- Es verdad genio, pero si quieres pelea te puedo derrotar uno a uno; ya lo hice antes y lo volveré a hacer-

\- El campeón de la liga Naranja quiere ganarme pues por mi está bien, te mostrare como he evolucionado… si te venzo, te vas en este instante

\- ¡Rudy!-

\- ¡Hecho!- interrumpió e chico ante la protesta de Misty, pero si yo ganó no quiero que llores-

Horas después estaban sobre el pilar donde la última vez habían estado, Misty sintió una especie de deja va pero esta vez Ash solo sonreía ante las groserías de su novio… nuevamente sintió ese cosquilleo en su estómago y no pudo identificarlo

\- Listo Ash ¿a quién usaras?-

\- Vamos amigo y demostrémosle a este altanero el poder de Alola-

Pikachu avanzo y Rudy solo sonrió, ya había vencido a esa rata antes y lo haría de nuevo. Lanzo su pokebola y un Electabuzz salió golpeándose los puños, listo para atacar. Desde un Pidgeotto el narrador y árbitro grito los nombres de los combatientes y las reglas, un uno a uno sin límite de tiempo hasta que el pokemon estuviera debilitado o cayera por el risco.

\- Electabuzz comienza con un Golpe Trueno- el Pokémon corrió y Pikachu solamente estaba cruzado de brazos esperando el golpe, en cuanto estuvo lo bastante cerca lo esquivo y corrió sobre el brazo de su contrincante y con una cola hierro lo hecho hacia atrás.- ¿Qué?-

\- Eso pasa cuando te estancas Rudy, no has salido de estas islas en tres años no has visto más allá de las estrategias de los entrenadores de otras regiones. Hemos luchado contra un Electrivire poderoso en comparación tu Electabuzz no es nada. Y te lo voy a demostrar venciéndote con un movimiento eléctrico-

\- ¡Eso quiero verlo!-

\- Pikachu, movimiento Z-

\- ¿Qué?- preguntaron todos al mismo tiempo, jamás habían escuchado ese ataque

Ash cruzo los brazos y la extraña pulsera brillo, hizo una especie de baile al igual que el pokemon, parecían sincronizados y al final una gran luz paso al Pikachu. La electricidad en el ambiente creció y frente al pokemon había un enorme rayo esperando ser lanzado, Rudy estaba a punto de gritar la rendición pero no vio a Misty y decidió que Electabuzz podía aguantar semejante carga.

\- ¡Este es nuestro poder!- la mímica entre ambos era impresionante- ¡Giga voltio Destructor!-

El ataque se deslizo por el aire y entonces Rudy se dio cuenta de que había subestimado el poder de Pikachu, ese ataque iba a dejar mal herido a su pokemon; pero en vez de darle a Electabuzz cayó en el mar haciendo una explosión que levanto miles de litros de agua.

\- Tu…-

\- Nunca lastimaría a un Pokémon. Ese ataque hubiera sido devastador para él y lo habría dejado muy mal. Pero esta es una lección para ti. Busca más allá- vio hacia el globo y le extendió la mano a la chica- Fue un placer verlos otra vez-

Sin decir otra palabra tomo a Pikachu y este subió a los hombros del entrenador y él se retiró.

Rudy se sentía derrotado ya en la noche visito a Misty para pedirle disculpas por su comportamiento pero antes de que tocara la puerta esta se abrió con una Misty con su maleta hecha.

\- ¿A dónde vas?-

\- Rudy el regalo de Ash fue este- le mostro un boleto para Alola y una hoja de inscripción para la escuela pokemon- yo me quede porque te amaba pero ahora no estoy tan segura. Démonos un tiempo para que yo pueda reflexionar; quiero entrenar y convertirme en una gran maestra de Pokémon agua- le dio un beso en la mejilla- Espero que como dijo Ash veas más allá-

Camino hacia el puerto lista para tomar el Ferry que la llevaría a la isla Principal y de ahí al aeropuerto para comenzar su viaje en Alola….

 _Notas de Autor:_

 _Ahora es un One-Shot… aunque quiero hacer la continuación de esta; si lo quieren dejen sus comentarios. Pokeshipping Week Dia 03 Si Misty se hubiera quedado con Rudy_

 _Se despide de ustedes el no-muerto Assamita_

 _Huachi_Sama_


End file.
